El secreto mejor guardado
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Algo extraño ha estado sucediéndole a Palmon, su desaparición sólo hace que la preocupación hacia ella aumentase. ¿Qué esconde Palmon? / Para el Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa, del foro Proyecto 1-8.


Para la actividad, _Escribe a partir de una premisa_. La que me ha tocado es ésta:

 _«Un secreto. Un enfado. Un digimon desaparecido. Una mancha sospechosa. ¿Qué está pasando?»_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Para el Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa, del foro Proyecto 1-8

 **Summary:** Algo extraño ha estado sucediéndole a Palmon, su desaparición sólo hace que la preocupación hacia ella aumentase. ¿Qué esconde Palmon? / Para el Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa, del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 3440.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **El secreto mejor guardado**_

 **.**

Las linternas disparaban en distintas direcciones, algunas acertaban hacia ramas, otras hacia arbustos, algunas entre ellas mismas, pero todas buscaban algo en común. Los llamados en forma de gritos despertaban a más de un digimon a los alrededores, todos sacando la cabeza de sus madrigueras u hojas para cerciorarse de qué iba todo aquel alboroto a mitad de la noche.

Eran humanos, humanos con linternas buscando y llamando a algo en particular. Se notaba el cansancio en sus rostros como la misma preocupación inundándolos.

Sólo al tercer griterío, muchos fueron conscientes de a quién estaban buscando.

─¡Palmon! ¡Palmon, ¿dónde estás?! ─La que encabezaba la legión de búsqueda gritaba con mayor insistencia al resto, sus ojos yacían rojizos, culpables de haber derramado lágrimas ante la desaparición de su digimon compañero─. ¡Regresa, por favor! ─Un último pedido azotó la noche pero de la digimon planta no había noticia alguna─. ¡Eres una tonta, Palmon! ¡Tonta, tonta!

─Mimi, tranquilízate ─Pidió Sora Takenouchi junto a ella, acariciando su espalda, intentando apaciguar la rabia en su amiga─. No debió de ir muy lejos.

─¿Y si lo hizo? ─Preguntó Mimi al aire─. ¿Y si se alejó del bosque? Ella no se adapta a otros ambientes, no sin sufrir cambios… ¡Palmon! ─Volvió a gritar, alejándose de su amiga pelirroja para continuar con la búsqueda. Recordar cuán susceptible resultaba su digimon ante otros ambientes que no fuesen el silvestre, le aterraron y su preocupación superó a su rabia─. ¡Palmon, responde!

Sus amigos la vieron continuar con la linterna en alto, buscando a gritos a que su amiga digimon mostrase signos de vida. Suspiraron y continuaron el ritmo de los pasos que una desesperada Mimi marcaba. La mirada de Taichi pasó a Sora y ésta miró a Koushiro.

Todos salvo Joe Kido asistieron a la casa de Mimi Tachikawa para cruzar al digimundo. Eran siete personas las que se encontraban en el digimundo cuando la noche se cernía sobre el paisaje digital. Siete personas que abandonaron su mundo ante la desaparición de la compañera de una de sus amigas. Y siete personas que aún no entendían muy bien lo que sucedió.

Siete personas y siete digimons que buscaban a su amiga desaparecida.

─¿Acaso discutieron? ─Preguntó Taichi a Yamato, pero éste negó con la cabeza─. ¿Entonces?

─No lo sé. ─El rubio se encogió de hombros─. Gabumon se contactó conmigo para avisarme de la desaparición de Palmon. La llamé pero ella no recuerda que hayan discutido.

─Ambas son melodramáticas ─Comentó tentomon, sobrevolando la cabeza de su compañero pelirrojo─. Sería lo más normal, conociéndolas.

─No creo que sea oportuno decir algo como eso, amigo ─Dijo Koushiro encogido de hombros. El digimon era muy boca-suelta a veces.

─No habrá ido muy lejos ─Dijo Tailmon sin separarse de las piernas de Hikari.

─Eso espero. ─Un comentario poco audible para la mayoría de los integrantes de aquella búsqueda. El digimon de pelaje blanco con detalles en azul echó un suspiro cansado que no pasó desapercibido por su humano.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─La voz de Yamato sorprendió a Gabumon, el que pegara un respingo le sentó ciertamente extraño al Ishida, pero la sonrisa fingida en el digimon lo fue aún más─. ¿Sabes algo que yo no? ─La pregunta iba acompañada de una ceja arqueada, detalle claro que Gabumon tenía una sola oportunidad para decir algo sin mentir. Yamato era un detector de mentiras, principalmente si se trataba de su propio digimon.

─Creo… ─Gabumon se aclaró la garganta y el juego nervioso con sus garras intentaba apaciguarse un poco─. Creo que fue mi culpa.

Yamato abrió los ojos sorprendido pero no llamó la atención del resto, sólo se redujo a asentar sus rodillas sobre el pasto y tomar una altura cercana a la de su digimon.

─¿Qué sucedió?

Gabumon aspiró profundamente y trató de no tartamudear en el proceso. Le generaba tanta vergüenza aquello, por más que se trate de Yamato, los nervios no le dejaban el camino fácil a sus palabras.

─En mi defensa, no tuve ninguna intención en hacerla sentir mal. ─Yamato asintió, consciente de que su digimon no era malo y mucho menos buscaba manera de serlo con sus amigos. Si hubo un malentendido fue por la inocencia que muchos digimons poseían─. Yo…

─¡Miren eso! ─El llamado eufórico de Takeru atrajo la atención de los presentes, siendo lo único que necesitó Mimi para correr hacia él, seguida de sus demás amigos y compañeros.

Mimi se abrió paso para llegar hasta el menor del grupo y ver lo que había llamado tanto la atención al Takaishi y a Patamon. Una mancha violácea tiñendo el pasto. Nada muy claro, podría pensar la mayoría, pero esa mancha se repetía a una distancia de quizá un metro de la primera hasta formar un camino incierto de manchas extrañas.

Agumon estiró una de sus garras para recoger un poco de aquella mancha, percatándose de que era algo pegajoso y olía extraño sin ser desagradable. Mimi se acercó a él e hizo lo mismo, recogió con sus dedos la mancha que pintaba la hierba y se la llevó a la nariz para oler.

─Huele extraño y dulce…

Gabumon y Yamato se aproximaron hasta sus amigos y fue el primero quien comenzó a olfatear la mancha sospechosa. Mimi miró a Gabumon con preocupación, aguardando a su veredicto.

─Es savia.

─Es lo que produce la piel de los digimon tipo planta cuando intentan regenerarse ─Dijo sorprendido Tentomon.

Mimi pegó un grito de sorpresa y miedo. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: Palmon estaba herida. Yamato miró a Gabumon y éste le devolvió una mirada preocupada.

─Mimi-san… ─Habló Gabumon, todos voltearon a mirarlo─. Debo decirle algo.

* * *

Todo había iniciado un día antes de la desaparición de Palmon. Todo había dado inicio el 1 de Agosto, el aniversario del primer viaje dado por los ocho niños elegidos y como cada año, se reunían en el mismo lugar que los vio dando grandes batallas. Los ocho jóvenes cruzaron el portal que dividía su mundo material del digital para encontrarse con el bosque que los recibió por primera vez hacía diez años atrás.

Sus compañeros digimons los aguardaban ansiosos y cuando los vieron materializándose frente a ellos, no dudaron en saltarles encima. Un recibimiento digno de una amistad perpetúa como lo era la de los humanos con sus digimons.

─¡Les tenemos un banquete preparado! ─Había anunciado con entusiasmo Gomamon, recibiendo chitos por parte de sus demás amigos─. ¿Qué? ¿Era sorpresa?

─Te lo dijimos muchas veces, Gomamon. ─Tailmon se encogió de hombros, ganándose risas por parte de sus compañeros humanos.

Dirigieron el paso hasta uno de los amplios claros que poseía el bosque, situándose en un círculo frente a una sábana sobre la cual una gran cantidad de frutas cortadas, frutos de mar bien rebanados y cocidos, semillas y hongos comestibles desfilaban delante de ellos. Los humanos sonrieron divertidos, cada año sus amigos digimons iban alternando las comidas que servían. Debían agradecer que con el tiempo fueron siendo conscientes de que el organismo humano era muy distinto al de ellos.

Tomaron asiento al lado de sus respectivos compañeros digitales para empezar a comer, mientras los relatos referentes a sus vidas, ya sean en el mundo humano o en el que estaban, dio inicio. Anécdotas graciosas otras no tanto fueron mezclándose con los recuerdos de su primer viaje y la añoranza por aquellos días regresaba.

Mimi se llevó bocado del hongo cocido que tenía en su mano cuando se percató que Palmon jugaba con su comida sin comerla, algo muy extraño siendo que los hongos cocidos eran sus favoritos.

─¿Sucede algo? ─Su compañera la miró sorprendida, haciéndola sonreír─. Eres mala ocultando tus preocupaciones, Palmon. No intentes mentirme, te conozco.

La digimon planta dejó escapar un suspiro para comer uno de los hongos que sus garras sostenían. Mimi la miró curiosa y eso la ponía más nerviosa.

─¿Podemos dar una vuelta? ─Mimi sonrió y se puso de pie, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

─Palmon y yo iremos a recoger algunas flores, regresamos enseguida ─Dijo Mimi para tomar el brazo de su compañera y caminar donde la vegetación iba en aumento para tener su plática privada.

Mimi podía notar que algo inquietaba a su compañera, lucía como una adolescente que estaba por decirle a su madre que se acabó de tatuar el nombre de su banda favorita estando ebria. Sonrió para sí misma, pues era un recuerdo muy propio. Maldita ebriedad, bendita juventud.

─¿Y bien? ─Preguntó Mimi cuando se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos de sus amigos.

─Siento cosas extrañas cuando estoy cerca de… ─Miró sobre sus hombros, corroborando que no haya nadie cerca que las pueda escuchar─. ¿Te has sentido extraña cerca de alguien?

Mimi reprimió una risita y se sentó frente a Palmon para mirarla con toda la atención posible.

─¿Te gusta alguien, Palmon?

No sabía que los digimons podrían expresar sonrojos pero ahí estaba delante de una avergonzada Palmon, intentando hilar las ideas que desbordaban de su mente.

─Podría ser…

─¿De quién? ─Preguntó Mimi sin contener las ganas de sonreír.

─Antes de decírtelo, ¿qué puedo hacer? ─Mimi la miró con duda─. Ya sabes, sobre… Esas cosas extrañas que pasan aquí ─Dijo señalando su barriga verde. Mimi sonrió.

─Pues dile lo que sientes ─Contestó con toda la naturalidad que la caracterizaba─. Cuando me gustaba alguien, iba y le decía. A veces me correspondían, otras no. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

─¿No sería incómodo para él? ─Preguntó pero Mimi se encogió de hombros.

─¿Qué más da? Si no se da cuenta que eres la digimon más linda que ha pisado el digimundo, pues él se lo pierde ─Respondió Mimi con el mentón arriba, consiguiendo que su compañera sonriera con más soltura y su nerviosismo se evaporara.

El llamado de sus amigos para regresar, debido a que la hora se les estaba agotando, pospuso la gran noticia de quién era el afortunado de llamar a los sentimientos de la digimon planta. Mimi regresó con sus amigos al mundo humano mientras sus compañeros digitales los despedían con grandes sonrisas a la espera de una siguiente visita.

Palmon bajó los brazos cuando sus amigos desaparecieron y escapó de ella un suspiro algo cansado. Miró a sus compañeros y se centró en uno en parcular.

─Gabumon… ─Llamó la niña planta, logrando que la mirada rojiza del digimon se centrara en ella─. ¿Aún no regresarás a _tierras gélidas_?

─No, pensaba partir en la mañana ─Comentó tranquilamente el digimon─. No es muy divertido viajar de noche ─Dijo mirando el cielo oscureciéndose.

─Oh, claro ─Palmon se llevó su mano tras la nuca─. ¿Te puedo hacer compañía?

El digimon reptil parpadeó un par de veces tras oírla, quizá no comprendiendo a qué venía tal pregunta. Sonrió a su amiga, asintiendo.

No era la primera vez que ambos terminaran charlando largas horas mientras él aguardaba las primeras horas del alba para marcharse. Las reuniones que solían tener con los otros digimons terminaban por congregarlos en el Bosque Nativo, muchos (al igual que Gabumon), debían dejar sus hábitats establecidos para esas reuniones y volvían al día siguiente. La noche los alistaba para el sueño, varios se ubicaban para dormir y aguardar a la mañana siguiente para marcharse.

Gabumon no solía dormir mucho, se encontraba siempre atento y más cuando la noche caía. Palmon solía verlo cuando los primeros campamentos con sus amigos humanos dieron inicio hacía diez años atrás. Él junto a Yamato se apartaban del grupo para congregarse a la luna.

─¿Yamato-san te dejó su armónica? ─Preguntó Palmon cuando recordó al amigo de Mimi.

─Si, lo llevo conmigo siempre ─Dijo sacando por debajo de la piel que cubría sus espaldas el instrumento de metal─. No lo sé tocar, pero me gusta tenerlo.

─¿Puedo intentarlo? ─Preguntó la niña planta, Gabumon le entregó la armónica y Palmon se lo llevó a los labios. Un sonido estridente salió de él cuando ella sopló y ambos echaron a reír─. Creo que sólo Yamato-san es bueno con esto.

Gabumon rio por sus palabras y volvió a guardarlo por debajo de su piel. Palmon lo observaba en silencio mientras recordaba su charla con Mimi. Aspiró profundamente, dándose fuerzas para hablar.

─¿Sucede algo? ─Preguntó Gabumon al verla tan tiesa a su lado.

─Me… M… ─Las palabras se le atoraban antes de que éstas puedan salir completamente de ella─. Yo… Tú… Amh…

─¿Te duele algo? ─Preguntó Gabumon, claramente preocupado─. Luces extraña. ─Miró a su alrededor, ignorando los esfuerzos de Palmon por hablar─. Veré si encuentro algunas plantas medicinales.

─¡Gabumon! ─Llamó molesta y éste sólo la miró confundido─. No me duele nada. Es sólo que trato de decirte algo…

─Pues dilo.

─¡No es tan sencillo! ─La digimon respondió─. ¿Nunca te has sentido extraño por estar junto a alguien?

Gabumon la miró extrañado tras aquella pregunta, se lo pensó un momento mientras ella sólo lo miraba. Trataba de hilar sus pensamientos pero estaba hecha un manojo de nerviosismo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

─¿Entonces? ─Gabumon despertó de sus pensamientos cuando Yamato habló. Todos lo miraban, eso lo atemorizó en un primer momento─. ¿Sabes dónde puede estar Palmon?

─Por favor, Gabumon, necesito encontrarla ─Dijo Mimi ésta vez. Gabumon asintió para el alivio de todos─. ¿Y bien?

─No entiendo muy bien qué sucedió, sólo nos quedamos hablando hasta que ella hizo una pregunta extraña…

─¿Pregunta? ─Mimi lo miró con curiosidad, entonces muchas cosas hicieron _click_ en la cabeza de la castaña─. ¿Te dijo algo sobre sus sentimientos?

Todos se detuvieron ante aquella pregunta y viraron su mirada de Mimi a Gabumon. Yamato tenía los ojos abiertos como platos intentando comprender qué sucedía.

─Más o menos ─Dijo Gabumon─. No entendía de lo que quería decirme, se molestó conmigo y salió corriendo de aquí.

─Eso es muy propio de ella ─Dijo Mimi encogida de hombros, lucía mucho más tranquila de cuando inició aquella búsqueda. Todos la miraban expectante─. Ella trataba de decirte algo, estaba muy nerviosa cuando me lo contó a mí. Supongo que sólo necesitaba un momento a solas.

─¿Decirme algo? ─Preguntó Gabumon, incapaz de comprender lo que sucedía y a juzgar por la forma en la que Yamato sonreía, era el único.

─Debemos encontrarla, si está herida debemos tratarla ─Dijo Mimi. Miró a Gabumon y a Yamato─. ¿Podrían rastrearla?

─Claro ─Respondió Gabumon. Yamato asintió y tomó su digivice en mano para hacer que su compañero adquiriera su forma lobuna.

El grupo de búsqueda se separó en dos: quienes aguardaban a que Palmon regresara y Mimi, Yamato y Garurumon, marchándose a seguir los rastros que el aroma de aquella savia dejaba sobre el pasto.

No debía de ser muy difícil.

* * *

Palmon dejó de caminar cuando llegó a las cabinas descompuestas de _Punto Coela_ , se dejó caer sobre sus piernas flexionadas para tomar un poco de aire. No se había dado cuenta del trayecto realizado hasta que reconoció la playa que alguna vez visitó cuando Mimi y los demás niños elegidos llegaron al digimundo. Se sentía cansada y agobiada, incluso aquel tiempo corriendo fue suficiente para aclarar un poco sus propias ideas.

No estuvo bien gritarle a Gabumon, no estuvo bien haberse marchado de allí. No estuvo bien la mayoría de las cosas que hizo, pero no estaba pensando. Se dejó llevar por ese aire de infantilismo que aún quedaba en su interior.

Extendió sus brazos para apreciar cómo las manchas de savia seguían brotando de su piel. Era la primera vez que veía tal reacción de su cuerpo ante una situación como esa. Normalmente, la savia brotaba de su piel para regenerar partes de su cuerpo que fueron lastimados, era un proceso común de los digimons como ella, sin embargo, esa vez era distinto.

El sonido del agua moviéndose apaciblemente a la distancia tranquilizó su ritmo, bajaron los decibeles y terminó sentándose a pensar. Veía el _océano Net_ y sólo quería que el día esclareciese el cielo. No le gustaba la oscuridad pero sólo entonces, cuando la noche pintaba todo a su alrededor y la calma del agua hablaba en susurros, ella fue consciente de la belleza que ésta poseía.

Entendió por qué a Gabumon y a Yamato les gustaba tanto la noche.

─¡Palmon! ─Pegó un respingo cuando la voz en grito de Mimi surcó el silencio de la noche. Miró a su alrededor y fue entonces cuando vio a Garurumon acercándose a veloz ritmo hacia donde ella se encontraba. Encima de él, venían Yamato y Mimi, clamando su nombre.

El digimon lobo frenó el paso cuando estuvo cerca de ella y se agachó lo suficiente para que los dos humanos bajaran sin contratiempo hasta la arena. Mimi fue la que rompió la distancia con una corrida desesperada hasta llegar a Palmon y abrazarla fuertemente, sin interesarle que en el proceso, la savia de su amiga se le pegara a la ropa.

─¡No tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos! ─Dijo Mimi cuando la abrazaba─. ¡Mas te valga tener una buena excusa si no quieres que me enoje verdaderamente contigo, Palmon!

─¡Lo siento mucho! ─La digimon rodeó a Mimi con sus grandes brazos verdes, llenándola de aquellas manchas que vieron en el pasto.

─¿Estás herida? Esa savia…

─No, no lo estoy. ─Palmon se separó de ella para mirar su propio cuerpo─. Supongo que es lo que sucede cuando cambio de hábitat. Mi cuerpo trata de acostumbrarse a éste nuevo lugar.

─¿Por qué huiste? ¿Fue porque estabas molesta? ─La voz de Gabumon llegó a ellas y Palmon se encogió de hombros─. No entiendo aún qué sucedió allá, pero no debiste marcharte.

─Lo sé… Lo siento.

─Entonces, ¿no estás herida? ─Preguntó Yamato y la digimon negó con una pequeña sonrisa─. Es un alivio. Deberíamos volver.

Tanto Mimi como Palmon asintieron y Gabumon volvió a digievolucionar a Garurumon para ser de móvil. Montaron sobre su lomo y regresaron sin muchos contratiempos de vuelta a donde sus amigos se encontraban en primer lugar.

Palmon no quiso hablar del por qué se marchó, Mimi comprendió sus razones e inventó una coartada para libarla de aquel compromiso. Cuando todo regresó a la tranquilidad, los humanos volvieron a cruzar el portal digital para su mundo y los digimons los despidieron nuevamente.

─¿No hay nada por qué preocuparse? ─Preguntó Biyomon a Palmon y ésta asintió─. Sabes que puedes decírnoslo si quieres.

─Gracias, pero no es nada. Lamento todo lo sucedido ─Dijo la digimon planta.

─No es nada, sólo procura no ser tan dramática la próxima ─Fueron las palabras de Gomamon que terminaron en carcajadas.

El alba fue aclarándose en el cielo, de a poco, el sol iba surcando muy lentamente el horizonte avisando que el día iniciaba. Todos fueron dirigiéndose a sus respectivos lugares, todos salvo Gabumon que no se encontraba del todo convencido.

─¿Hice algo que te molestó? ─Preguntó el de pelaje.

─No tienes que preocuparte. ─Palmon sonrió.

─Me querías decir algo, pero no te di tiempo. ─Siguió diciendo el digimon, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

─Ya has perdido tu oportunidad ─Respondió sacándole la lengua y viéndolo encogerse de hombros─. Por ahora seguirá siendo secreto. ─Con éstas palabras, se despidió del digimon de la amistad para regresar al interior del Bosque Nativo, dejando con más preguntas al pobre Gabumon.

* * *

Las calles de Odaiba relucían en luces cuando la noche seguía su curso. Los que acudieron al mundo digital regresaron por donde había venido, todos marchándose a sus hogares. Yamato fue el último en irse de la casa de los Tachikawa, esperando a tener un momento a solas con Mimi y hablar bien del asunto ocurrido recientemente.

─Sabes lo que llevó a Palmon a marcharse, ¿no? ─Preguntó él y Mimi sonrió divertida─. No sabía que los digimons podían sentir cosas… Además de cariño hacia nosotros, sus compañeros.

─No son seres insensibles, Yamato ─Dijo divertida─. No me extraña que Gabumon no la comprendiera.

─Palmon no habló con claridad. ¿Cómo pretendes que la entendiera? ─Mimi rio por lo bajo y Yamato quedó prendido de esa sonrisa por un momento más.

─Di lo que quieras, pero al igual que Gabumon, tú no entiendes indirectas, tonto ─Le sacó la lengua a modo divertido y él se sonrojó─. Ya, ve a dormir. Mañana tenemos uni.

Yamato asintió pero antes de marcharse, volvió a girarse para mirar a Mimi. Una sonrisa fue compartida por ambos, una que no necesitó de explicaciones posteriores. Ella lo atrajo hacia sí, entrelazando sus brazos al cuello del mayor y sus labios encontraron su camino en el otro. Un beso tierno, profundo y suyo.

Hacía tiempo que los sentimientos en ambos habían ido formándose, era posible que aquella relación secreta a los ojos de sus amigos haya desencadenado la confusión que azotó a Palmon y a Gabumon ese día. Pero mientras tanto, todo seguiría siendo un secreto.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

No puedo con el Mimato xD

De alguna u otra manera, debía aparecer y pues, aquí está el resultado. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado esta corta creación. No estoy del todo convencida ni del contenido ni de los personajes, pero bueno, es lo que hay (?

Espero haber empleado de forma eficiente la premisa otorgada, sin más, me despido agradeciéndoles su tiempo y predisposición para leerme :3

Besitos~


End file.
